


I Wasn't Expecting That

by Leodora_Lupin



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Created before season 10 started, F/M, Reader-Insert, Someone dies, based on trailer, sam/reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-22 17:12:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6087828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leodora_Lupin/pseuds/Leodora_Lupin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is now the one thing they all hated, a demon. But not only that, he was going after Sam and (Y/N). Can you survive or will Dean do the unthinkable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Wasn't Expecting That

Both Sam and (Y/N) couldn't believe it. Dean, their Dean was now what they all hated the most. A Demon. Not only that, but a demon that was currently trying to kill them. (Y/N) was running through the many corridors of the bunker. She had been separated from Sam because he decided that it would be harder for Dean to find them if they were separate. She can still hear Dean's voice echoing throughout the bunker and hopes he isn't close. "Come on Sammy, (Y/N)! Let's have a beer, talk about this. I'm tired of playing. Let's finish this game!" Scared for her life, (Y/N) heads further into the bunkers hallways, further away from that voice of her once loved friend.  
___________________________________________________________________________

With Sam

Sam was worried about (Y/N), He had separated from her about ten minutes ago and didn't want anything to happen to her. He was beginning to wish that he hadn't suggested going separate ways. He looked around another corridor in the corner hoping to not find Dean. He had heard him shouting, he didn't think it was a 'game' but he most certainly didn't want to be found. Sam let out a relieved sigh when he didn't see him. He turned around to start looking for (Y/N) and, thanks to many years as a hunter, only just managed to duck in time to avoid the axe that Dean had swing at him. He was behind him the entire time. When the axe was lodge in the wall Sam took his chance to place the demon blade against Dean's neck, making his eyes turn that dreaded black. "Do it." Dean turned his eyes back to the familiar green. This made Sam even more uncomfortable than he already is because it looks so much like normal Dean. "It's all you." Dean continues trying to make Sam hurt him, trying to make Sam think that he was a monster.

During this time (Y/N) had unfortunately not been going away from Dean, but closer to him. It was at that moment that she rounded the corner and found them both. Wanting to help Sam, she decided to sneak up on Dean to help catch him so Sam wouldn't have to use the demon blade. Just as (Y/N) got arms length away from Dean, he knocked Sams arm that was holding the knife away, pulled the axe out of the wall and swing in her direction. Fortunately (Y/N) saw the axe coming and moves back, out of the way. Sam then runs past Dean, Grabs her hand and drags her down the corridor. "That was reckless and stupid (Y/N)" he says to her.  
"I was trying to help." she replies sadly.  
"I know you were." he half smiles.

Just as you both thought you had lost Dean, he appears in front of you both. He then swing the axe at Sam, going in for the kill. Before it could hit him however, (Y/N) pushed him out of the way, taking the hit instead. (Y/N) falls to the floor, blood flowing quickly from the slice on her side. Sam rushes over and holds her in his arms trying to comfort her. Dean chooses this moment to mock her, "Such a shame, I had a much more fun way to kill her in mind. Such a pretty face too. Oh well, I'll see that whore in hell." He laughs cruelly, nothing like the Dean they knew and loved. This just infuriates Sam.

"Don't call her that, she is not a whore. She was like a sister to you remember?" Sam tries to get through to any humanity Dean might have left. Dean however, doesn't seem to have any left.  
"She is so pathetic. Look at her, so easily killed." Sam looks down at (Y/N).  
"No! She won't die,she can't. Hang in there (Y/N). You can't leave me, I love you." he says pleadingly to her, tears in his eyes. She looks up at him with eyes also filled with tears but also pain and love.  
"I love you too..." with her last breath she looks at him with the most serious face she could manage and says, "Don't try to save me...Save Dean... please..." Sam closes her glazed eyes. He turns to look at Dean "I will save you." he says with conviction. It was her final wish, he will make sure it happens. Deans looks at him with disgust on his face. "I can't be saved." He then leaves so that Sam can suffer with (Y/N)'s death. Castiel appears soon after and his eyes widen after taking in the scene. He sends a sorrowful look to Sam and says "When I decided to come check on Dean...I wasn't expecting that."


End file.
